scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Hybrid Movie
Cast * Vitruvius - Pa Grape (VeggieTales) * Lord Business - Motato (VeggieTales in the House/VeggieTales in the City) * Robots - Radishes (VeggieTales in the House/VeggieTales in the City) * Emmet - Horton (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!) * President Business - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) * Surfer Dave - Larry (VeggieTales) * Sharon - Lizzie (Cars) * Frank - Judge Peckinpah (The Angry Birds Movie) * Wyldstyle/Lucy - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * Bad Cop - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) * Good Cop - Woody (Toy Story) * Micromanager - Yummo (Horton Hears a Who!) * Pa Cop - Sir Topham Hatt/The Fat Controller (Thomas & Friends) * Ma Cop - Lady Hatt (Thomas & Friends) * Pigs as Themselves * Alligators as Themselves * Batman - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Dragon as Itself * Unikitty - Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Lady Liberty - Etta (The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave) * Superman - Migo (Smallfoot) * Green Lantern - Junior (Storks) * Robin Hood - Robin Hood (Robin Hood 1973) * Mermaid Lady - Barbie (Toy Story) * Gandalfm - Grandpa (The Land Before Time) * Swamp Creature - Nod (The Land Before Time) * Benny - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * NBA All-Stars - Cat in the Hat, Thing 1 and Thing 2 (The Cat in the Hat Knows a lot About That!) * Wonder Woman - Cruz (Cars 3) * Green Ninja - Mr. Thicknose (The Land Before Time) * Milhouse - Jokey Smurf (The Smurfs) * Nice Vampire - Principal Prickly (Recess) * Michelangelo the Painter - Angus (Ferdinand) * Michelangelo (TMNT) - Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Cleopatra - Ashley A (Recess) * Dumbledore - Cera's Dad (The Land Before Time) * Metal Beard - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sharks as Themselves * William Shakespeare - Charlie (Bananas in Pyjamas) * Abraham Lincoln - Bernard (Bananas in Pyjamas) * Scuba Cops - Narwhals (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Han Solo - King Julien (Madagascar) * Computer as Itself * Finn - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) * The Man Upstairs - Gru (Despicable Me) * Micromanagers - Wickersham Brothers (Horton Hears a Who!) * Planet Duplo Aliens - Hornets (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Movie Used * The Lego Movie Clips Used * VeggieTales: Rack, Shack and Benny * VeggieTales: Josh and the Big Wall! * VeggieTales: Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen * VeggieTales: King George and the Ducky * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * VeggieTales: Sumo of the Opera * VeggieTales: Sherlock Holmes and the Golden Ruler * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * VeggieTales: Little Guys Can Do Big Things Too! * Thomas and Friends * VeggieTales in the House * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! * Monsters, Inc. * 3-2-1 Penguins * Madagascar * Madagascar Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Secret Life of Pets * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * The Berenstain Bears * Sing * Curious George * The Angry Birds Movie * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Smurfs: The Lost Village * Dumbo * Despicable Me * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * An Extremely Goofy Movie * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Ice Age: Continental Drift * The Land Before Time TV Series * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Tigger Movie * Winnie the Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave * Smallfoot * Storks * Robin Hood * The Angry Birds Movie * The Cat in the Hat Knows a lot About That! * Recess * Ferdinand * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Super Mario World * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too! * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Kung Fu Panda * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * The Muppets * Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You * Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Category:Seansiq Productions Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs